


Lick It Slow

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [9]
Category: Jawbreaker (1999)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Courtney, Pre-Movie(s), Sexual Tension, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “I’m watching in horror as Marcie mauls that poor popsicle.”





	Lick It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 5 prompt: Courtney/Marcie - kink.

“I wish summer lasted all year long,” Marcie sighs. She leans back on her lawn chair out by Liz’s pool and slurps at a neon orange popsicle.

Courtney glances up from the newest issue of _YM_ , her red plastic sunglasses low on her nose. A nasty quip settles at the tip of her tongue but she’s finds herself distracted by the line of orange, sticky liquid streaming down Marcie’s throat. Marcie licks a long line from the base of the popsicle up to the top, lips pursing around the head.

There’s certainly something undeniably erotic about it. Courtney’s seen porn, of course, and she’s all game for a little deep-throat play herself, but there’s something…not _right_ about it. She doesn’t want to see Marcie’s big mouth wrapped around the shaft of a frozen treat. She just wants to see her lips wet and messy with juice, mouth raw from the sweet ice…eyes glassy, hair all mussed…

“Earth to Courtney,” Julie says from where she’s leaning against the edge of the pool. “You’re like a million miles away!”

Courtney rolls her eyes and tosses her magazine into the grass. “I’m just watching in horror as Marcie mauls that poor popsicle.”

Marcie laughs and licks her lips. “You know you love it, you kinky bitch,” she says, wiggling her tongue at Courtney.


End file.
